Order of the Mystic Knights
The Mystic Knights was a pre-version of the Mystic Council. The Order of the Mystic Knights, commonly just refered to as the Mystic Knights, was a unit founded by Rubi Delacoure and funded by The Order and Nirvanism. The goal of the Mystic Knight was to sustain order after the end of The Great God War, in where the Mystic Realm had been left in shambles. It consisted of ten people who defended the order of the Mystic Realm, sometimes with their lives. Rubi Delacoure (see Rubi Delacoure) Ruuso Ruuso was a young god who befriended Rubi Delacoure and Sirberius Reono in Besaid during The Great God War. He was one of the first to join the Mystic Knights, possibly as retribution for what the others of his kind did. When he is nearly killed by Cheruna in a battle, he and Saria quit and move to Kaidva Town where they have lived since. Saria Saria was a young girl who befriends Ruuso, Sirberius, and Rubi in Besaid during The Great God War. She was one of Sirberius' first tutors in the way of magic. When Rubi created the Mystic Knights, Ruuso recruited Saria into the order. She agreed and became Ruuso's partner. When Ruuso is nearly killed by Cheruna, Saria and Ruuso quit the Order of the Mystic Knights and move to Kaidva Town where they have lived since. Saria has a small role in "The Chase" where she tells Weiss about the Gem of Power. Karl Bates Karl Bates is a Nirvanism Maester. He joined the Mystic Knights in order to prove himself and defend "justice". Due to his aggressive nature, he was nearly kicked out of the Order of the Mystic Knights. "Ace" Dia S. Loth Dia is a very lax person. Even though she was lazy, she was a heavy gambler, and a good one at that. She usually brought in half of the Mystic Knights income (the other half coming from The Order and Nirvansim). She was partnered to Bia de Pri. When the Mystic Knights disbanded, she vanished. Months later, she was seen again as the lieutenant to V. N. Vinealent. It is revealed that Dia was actually the aide to Sinner of Sloth Noah, Sloth. Sloth was thought to have been killed by Dmtri and Zel during the SALIGIA Incident but her reappearance as a Nirvanism lieutenant shows otherwise. Why she didn't claim the position of Sinner of Sloth after Noah's death is still unknown. "Super" Bia de Pri Bia was a woman who took pride in her skills. She was partnered to Dia S. Loth and didn't like it at all; multiple times she would say things like "why have you forsaken me, Ashley-sama!". When the Mystic Knights disbanded, she vanished. In the prelude to "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", Ashley tells Rubi on the way to Faralda that Bia was actually her aide, Pride. Pride was killed by Javex during the SALIGIA Incident. Zayru Licayan Zayru was a human who wanted justice... brought upon hybrids. Zayru was one of the many who blindly followed the gods during The Great God War. It was a surprise that he even listened to Rubi at all. In one mission, he saves the life of Noe Cross and they become friends. When Sirberius Reono is looking for members for his Mystic Council, Valentine and Kira use the Power of Envy on Zayru. Zayru, blinded by the effects of the Power of Envy, attacks Sirberius and is killed. Manuel Manuel was a prophet. He was a major coward who usually ran away from battles on his horse. The prophet was a fan of "End of the World" related topics, obsessing about the Four Horsemen; Zayru, his partner, usually made fun of him for this. In "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell)" and "Growth of Sin", Manuel is revealed to be a servant of Drakov. He is later killed by Kira. Mare Mara Mare Mara was the second-in-command after Aeris quit the Mystic Knights. She was a close friend of Rubi. During the Battle of Kaidva, she is killed by "The Demon Lord's Hand". Aeris Nightstriker (see Aeris Nightstriker)